This request is to update the research facilities at the American Dental Association Health Foundation Extramural Programs on Dental Materials. The Instron 8505 servohydraulic testing machine will replace a 22-year old Instron machine for which spare parts are no longer available. The machine requested will enable cyclic loading in dry or wet environments of samples for the investigation of simulated long term intraoral use conditions. Research projects that will be conducted using this machine include laboratory fabricated resins, composite resins, denture base, porcelain, calcium phosphate systems and interfacial bond strength of various systems such as dentin bonding, porcelain repairs, glass inserts, and laboratory fabricated resins.